


Not Like Another

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [50]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battlefield, Elven Deaths, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Azog falls in love with you after seeing how fearless you fight.</p><p>300 Followers Drabble Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Another

 

You grunted as you cast away the elf scum, your back cracking as you rose to your full height, surveying the slain field before you. In the distance, you could see more of your kind battling with the fair folk, spilling the oh so precious blood they claimed to have.

But all creatures bled. And it all looked the same once it mixed with dirt and rain.

The sounds of your brethren fighting was behind you, and you breathed heavily as you surveyed the field, before you turned abruptly, your sword piercing an elf before it had a chance to defend itself. With it fallen, you glanced up just in time to see the pale orc. You had heard stories about him. Bedtime stories told to the children of your tribe. 

His deeds. Slaying the dwarf king effortlessly. Capturing the other. His deeds were of admiration. He was the fiercest of any orc you had heard of. 

Azog.

Sending an elf aside, your steps brought you forward, carving a path of blood and broken armor. Weak horses, fallen wargs. Fallen brethren. And your sword cut clean through the elf that Azog had been battling. 

“How nice of you to join us,” you stated. It was sarcastic, of course. But back up had been called for and had not arrived until nearly half of your battalion had fallen. Useless, you knew them to be, but it was still numbers. 

But Azog did not seem offended by the snark. He instead smirked in a pleasant manner. And his eyes took you in before he glanced back to the carnage. “I take this is your doing.”

Your lips twisted into a return smirk, though he did not glance back to see it. “Oh, no. It was all their mistake.”

“You fight well.”

A snort left you and you clutched your sword tightly as another group of elves headed towards the two of you. “Careful, there, my liege. In some tribes, that’s a marriage proposal at its finest.”

“I only take the finest.” 

You were not sure if he saw the satisfied smile you carried. His gaze was just as focused on the elves as yours was. “Once we deal with these pests, I’ll tell you my name,” you stated.

“There’s no need to tell you mine.”

No need entirely. There was only one Pale Orc. He was not like another. He was  _the_ Orc. 


End file.
